Vust lost koros pruz
by Ny'Kle
Summary: Two Elites in Skyrim. Only not how you think. They wont be going in all high tech. No, they'll be without their hi tech guns, their hi tech power systems, and all that... This will wither be really good, or really bad... Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Vust lost koros pruz

An Epic Halo and Syrim Crossover

By Nykle Vandan

Writen and typed as a challenge Fanfiction for H3PD

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, or Skyrim, or the Elder scrolls games. Those belong to their respective owners.

I do not own the two elites, Ryau Cinotee or Naki Cimutee. They belong to H3PD

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Long ago, in the Times before Time. Nirn was visited by the _Tireidin_, The Outsiders. They were strong in body, and in might. They visited, and showed their might though their _zun do haan_ their weapons of light.

They made their _govoldeim_, their forts of light and power and of study.

They made themselves the caretakers of Nirn, and for a time, there was _drem _peace, throughout Nirn

Then, for an unknowable _dahrin_, reason, the Outsiders left Nirn.

Fact, became _zoor,_ legend.

Legend became myth

and they faded out of all knowlegde...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An Explosion knocked the Shipmaster to the deck.

"Status", he barked.

"Sir, that hit took out the port side plasma cannons, the resulting explosions wiped out the escape pods on that side of the ship.

"status on the shields then".

Another operator spoke.

"Shipmaster, we've lost the port side shields, our starbord side shields are holding at 13%-"

Another explosion shook the ship.

"Sir, they're down to 9 percent"

The Shipmaster looked around the bridge.

Fires raged, and sparks flew, and wall panels lay crumpled to the floor.

"Give the order, to abandon ship."

"Sir?"came the astonished reply.

"I said, to give the order to abandon ship. We cant hold up here, we'll have to hope that whoever makes it off the ship can survive down there on the planet."

The Shipmaster nodded to the fuzzy and static filled holograph of the planet they were in orbit around, the planet they were cataloging for study.

"very well sir."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryau looked up from the anti-fire foam canister that he was using.

**All warriors and personnel. We are abandoning ship, please make your way to the ships escape pods**

Ryau looked to Naki, to see if she'd heard the intercom message.

Naki looked over to him, just after she threw her last anti-fire Vacuum Grenade.

"Naki, the fire blocks our path."

"I know!"

Ryau cast about, looking for options.

His gaze fell on the row of Sangheilian Spec Ops Drop pods, hanging and prepped for launch, in the back of the armory they were in.

"To the pods!"

Ryau unbuckled the bandoleer of his remaining Vac grenades, activated them, then tossed the entire belt into the blaze.

He turned and ran to the pods.

Naki was already there, opening the first pod.

She turned to him.

"They already got guns, ammo and food. Lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

*** * mean thoughts**

...

He was awakened by the jarring of the wagon as it ran over a stone.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head.

His eyes fell on a blond man sitting across from him in the wagon, clothed in blue cloth and chain-mail. Sitting next to the man was another, in a ragged shirt.

The blond spoke.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

the person shrugged.

"you were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

The person shrugged again, and looked away, trying to figure out where they were.

The humans kept rambling over nothing important to the person.

Something about kings, and imperials, and something about a horse.

All around them, the terrain was rocky, with lots of trees. And lots of snow.

As they got lower down the road, the scenery changed, to most bushes and less snow.

And the snow had mostly gone by the time they got to a stone wall and some houses.

As the wagon pulled through the houses, the person examined them.

Wooden structures with thatch roofs. Standard Nord architecture.

As the made a turn, the person overhear a young human talking.

"Hey, where are they taking them?"

A male, presumably the child's sire said something about going inside.

"Why? I want to see the soldiers."

The father responded:

"Inside the house. Now."

As the person looked away, he saw archers.

*hmmm*

As the wagon came to a stop, the raggedly clothed man started to panic.

"Why are we stopping?"

The blond male responded calmly.

"Why do you think? End of the line."

They stood, and filed out of the wagons

the entire time, the raggedly man kept panicing, and trying to deny their association with the blue clothed humans.

He was pin-cushioned with the archers arrows.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

The person did as ordered.

"Who, are you?"

"I am Patrin" the argonian said.

The studded leather clad red head male looked down to his list.

"are you a relative of one of the Riften dockworkers, Argonian?"

Patrin snorted under his breath

*Hardly*

The two humans in front of Patrin talked between themselves.

"We'll insure you remains are returned to Blackmarsh"

*hmph, I doubt that*

"Follow the Captain Prisoner."

Patrin followed.

One of the highter ranking humans started talking down to a prisoner. Something or another about starting the war, and some other stuff that Patrin didn't listen to.

He was looking around, at the area around him, at the people, and the buildings-

Rraarr-ra-ra-ra...

the sound echoed around the nearby mountains.

The red headed soldiers words echoed Patrin's thoughts

"what was that?"

The high ranking human dismissed the sound, and they continued.

The first human was beheaded.

His fellow blue clothed humans were.. upset.

Then...

"Next, the Lizard"

Patrin looked from side to side.

*oh, me?*

Rraarr-ra-ra-ra...

That sound echoed again. Closer, louder.

"I said, next prisoner!"

said the Imperial Captain tersely.

Patrin went to the block

He was pushed down, head to the block.

And as the headsman lifted his axe, a winged black shape swooped down from behind a mountain.

"Rraaarrr!"

"what in Oblivion is that?!"

then this huge black, spike and horn covered beast landed on the tower behind the headman, stumbling him.

"Dragon!"

Some random human soldier cried out.

The dragon opened its mouth, and emitted a sound like thunder, nearly knocked everyone to the ground.

And suddenly, a swirling cloud appeared out of no where in the sky, centered on the dragon.

Then, fire and stones started raining from the sky, pummeling the soldiers, prisoners, townspeople, houses, and everything else in sight.

Patrin looked down, as the fire and rocks landed all about.

"come on, this way!"

Someone grabbed Patrins shoulder, and jerked him to his feet

In a daze, as flaming stones and boulders fell from the sky, Patrin followed the blue clothed soldier to the nearest tower that didn't have the big black dragon on it.

Once they were inside, and the door closed, Patrin slumped down against the wall, panting.

He ignored the two humans talking about something, about dragons and legends, and villages.

Patrin looked up, to the stairs.

Then moved up the stairs, as the sound of death and destruction and the dragon roaring filled the area around their tower.

Patrin lead the way up the stairs.

He only got a glimpse of a human struggling with some fallen stones, before the wall exploded, and the dragon stuck its head in the tower.

"_Yol_-

The sound like screaming filled the tower as the dragon spewed flames into it.

Patrin leaped back to escape the flames, ad landed into the blond human, who caught him.

"That was a close one friend"

the blond helped Patrin to his feet.

"You see the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and get going."

And so Patrin took a running leap and jumped.

His feet clipped a burning post, and he slammed into another post, and stopped when he hit a tilted over cabinet.

He got up and looked around.

He was in a room, with beds and tables. He could see that a part of the floor was broken at the end of the room. He ran over to it, and jumped down.

The situation was bad outside.

Most, if not all of the buildings were on fire, and were ripped apart.

As he ran over to some of the remaining people, the dragon landed down the street.

Patrin and the others all ran to the side for cover, as dragonsfire washed over where they'd been standing.

As he stepped back into the street, he heard the voice of that red headed soldier tell him to stay close to him.

Everything else was a blur as Patrin ran and dodged the dragon through the small town.

Then, finally, he and Hadvar got through the door into the keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * stand for thoughts

"Hey, come over here, let me get those bindings off."

Patrin got up off the floor where he'd been catching his breath.

He held out his hands.

A swift slice later, and Patrin was free.

He rubbed his wrists, where the bindings had chaffed.

"You better get some gear"

After some rooting around in some chests, and some fittling with straps, Patrin was ready, with some light Imperial armor.

He readied his sword in his left hand.

He nodded to Hadvar, who opened the door.

Down the hallway and through the next door, were some of the blue clothed humans.

Hadvar identified them as 'Stormcloaks'.

Patrin went in with his hands down.

But the Stormcloaks attacked.

Dodging and weaving, Patrin darted in, slicing with his sword, and punching with his free hand.

In short order, the Stormcloaks were dead.

After getting some gauntlets from one, he followed the Red head through the next door.

Patrin followed him down some stairs, and down another hallway.

Before the ceiling caved in.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up, does he?'

Hadvar opened the next door. Inside, there were two Stormcloaks, looking for some potions in some barrels across the room.

As the Stormcloaks took notice of the sneaking Patrin, they stopped, and came at them.

Patrin readied his sword and fist, and charged...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

The ODST pod shuttered and jerked as the computer systems navigated the debris field down to the planet.

Ryau struggled to find the straps to fully secure himself in the seat.

As he found and buckled in, he saw about half a dozen or so other escape and ODST pods following him down through the debris field.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinked him, and his helmets systems tried to compensate by polarizing his eye-pieces.

When it cleared, half of the pods were gone.

*They're shooting down the escape pods...*

But then, Ryau had a thought. A very worrying one.

He called out on the pods comm.

"Naki, Naki? Are you there? Please be there."

To his relief, her voice answered.

**Static** shush, they'll lock onto your comms signal..."

Another beam of light flashed through space, near Ryaus pod, hitting and vaporizing a section of debris.

He punched in the button for the computer to do automatic maneuvers, when another lance of plasma hit a nearby piece of debris, and it exploded, hitting his pod.

And then all was dark for him...


End file.
